The Turning of Jinx
by Viceroy Elf
Summary: This eight chapter little diddy is something that's been pooling around in my head for quite some time. What happens when Jinx is invited to stay with Everyone's favorite charismatic little speedster? R&R to find out! Now Complete
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It was cold. _She_ was cold. In hindsight, she could have picked a better night to go through with this, but for whatever reason, she picked tonight. _This is all __**his**__ fault. _She thought. That's what she wanted to think, anyway. But, she had to admit, the blame could not be put entirely on him. His words gave her some perspective, but she acted on her own accord. Despite this, she was still a little miffed that his words alone inspire- _convinced _her to turn away from her life of crime. And what was perhaps most troubling for her, was the, no matter how hard she tried, she would never be able to forget his name.

"Grrr. Stupid Kid Flash." She mumbled. She continued to walk through the city, hugging her body for heat. She didn't even know what she was doing. She didn't know where she was going. And she only had a loose grasp on as to why she was leaving. But she knew she wouldn't be able to return to her life. Not after meeting him. "Why did this have to happen?" she shouted into the air. She tried to calm herself down.

She then felt an unnatural gust of wind from behind her and turned, expecting to see the young man who'd had so much effect on her life. She sunk when she found nothing but the desolate, empty street, same as it was moments ago. She scolded herself for being so hopeful; and naïve. It's not like he was going to appear when she needed him most, like in some fairy tale. She then tried to convince herself that she didn't need him. She then scolded herself for thinking about him in the first place. She turned to storm off on her merry way, when she ran into something and stumbled backwards.

"Hey there, beautiful." As if on cue, the self-proclaimed "Fasted Boy Alive" stood above Jinx, holding out a helping hand. Jinx simply looked up astonished, and then got rather upset. She slapped away his hand and got up on her own. "What are you doing here?" she questioned. He remained unfazed by her hostility. "I was in the neighborhood. Thought I'd take a minute to ask how you were doing. Gotta wonder what someone like you would be doing out here." He looked around to take in the atmosphere. "Well, since you wanna know so bad, I'm doing what you told me to." Jinx said.

All the insults and yelling in the world couldn't have affected him, but this bit of information shocked him to the nerve. "What?" "You heard me. I'm done with Hive. I'm done being the bad guy." Kid Flash almost didn't believe her. But one look into her eyes told him everything he needed to know. "Wow. That's something." He said. Jinx still wasn't in a good mood. "Yeah well. Congratulations, you turned a villain. Now go do whatever you guys do." She said, walking past flash in a huff.

In an instant he was at her side. "Where're you going?" he asked, now walking beside her. "Wouldn't you like to know." she put on a secretive front, but the real reason she didn't answer was because she didn't know how to respond. She hadn't quite thought that far into her plan. She only got more worried when it became apparent that Kid Flash wasn't going to take no for an answer. "I don't know. I just wanted to get out of the city first. Figured I would work everything out from there." She sunk, as only now did she realize how insane her 'plan' sounded. Kid Flash seemed to pick up on this.

"Well, that's just not going to do." He said. He put his hand to his chin and thought for a moment. "Hey," he smirked, "You could stay at my place!" he said. Jinx stepped back a bit. "What?" "I've got plenty of room." Her brow furrowed. "Oh, I see how it is. Wait 'till your women are vulnerable, then 'invite them to stay at your place'. Do you have any idea how skeevy that sounds?" "I have every idea of how skeevy that sounds." He lightly trotted a few feet in front of her and stopped. "But I'm not trying to sound skeevy, and I'm not trying to make myself look good, and I'm not trying to impress you. I'm trying to help." Jinx's heart warmed to hear Kid Flash's sincere words.

He held a hand out to her. "So, I'll ask again. Why don't you stay at my place?" Jinx hesitated, but after a moment of consideration, she grabbed his hand and he grabbed hers. In an instant, she was off the ground, leaning on Kid Flash's back. "Get ready. It's about ten minutes away at jogging speed." He said. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he held her legs. And suddenly, they were moving at incredible speed. Not too fast, mind you. Kid Flash didn't want to do any damage to Jinx. Almost a minute into their journey, jinx saw that they had left the county. "So, I take it you live pretty far away!" She yelled past the rushing wind. "Yeah. I was only in Jump to keep an eye on it for Robin!" Kid Flash replied. "You know birdbrain, eh?" "Yeah, we go way back!" "Was he always such a hard-ass?" "Nah, he used to be a lot worse!" "I don't think I enjoy living in a world where people can be that strict!" the both of them laughed hardily. "Might as well get used to it!" Jinx smiled. _I guess so._

The two slowed down as they neared a Metropolis known as Point City. "Careful! It's about to get a little bumpy!" Kid Flash cautioned. Jinx held tight as they leaped over a traffic juncture in a single bound. Keeping his moment, Kid Flash ran vertically up a building, something he was sure Jinx would scold him for. Conversely, Jinx was amazed and invigorated at the feeling of moving at such speeds. To her, the feeling was indescribable. Kid Flash reached the roof of the building, and, still running, leaped towards the side another. With a light thud, he made contact with the structure, and ran diagonally downward.

After many various twists and turns the two had stopped, and Jinx opened her eyes, after having shut them earlier during the ride. "Welcome to K.F. H.Q.!" Proclaimed Kid Flash. Jinx was rather unimpressed. "An abandoned race track?" she said. 'K.F. H.Q.' was exactly what she said it was. "Don't judge a book by its cover." Stated Kid Flash, running up to the entrance. Beneath a hidden opening, there was a sophisticated number pad on which Kid Flash entered a code. The doors opened to reveal something that made Jinx's jaw hit the ground with earth-splitting force.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Inside the seemingly run-down establishment, were many sophisticated machines, technological systems, and a training facility. While it wasn't Titans' Tower, it was certainly quite a sight. "Whoa…" was all Jinx could manage.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Kid Flash began speeding around the interior of the building. "Where did all this come from?" asked Jinx. Kid Flash sped back to her. "I built it. My uncle made an arrangement to not have this place torn down. Everything inside was contributed by me." "How do you afford all this?" "I have something called a 'job', it's how us good guys make end's meet." Jinx was a bit skeptic. "A job? You're just a kid. How can you have a job?" she asked.

Kid Flash dragged her to a large computer with three screens. "I'm a coder for this company's operating system. Money Piles up when you can do an entire day's work in 30 minutes." He stated, not faltering for a moment. "Okay, and you 'built' everything in here?" "'Course! It was pretty easy to customize everything once I got a feel for how it all works. But, that meant reading all the manuals too." He ran to reveal a room filled with books, schematics, and blueprints. "Where do you find time to do all this?" she asked, her skepticism gone, and now replaced with astonishment. "Like I said; when you're as fast as me, time is something you got plenty of."

Jinx blushed. She didn't even know why. There was something about the sincerity in his words; the sureness of his tone, that made him seem delightfully charming. "Well that's very nice for you." She said. She wanted to make a more snarky remark, but couldn't bring herself to do so. "Come on, make yourself at home." Said Kid Flash, dragging her to the commons area. He sat her on the couch, and sped off. Jinx felt a little awkward. The commons area was rather open, as it was build into the cleared stands of the dome, and there was view of the track from behind the large television.

While she was thinking about all this, Kid Flash sped back into the commons area, making her jump in surprise. "Ya hungry? I'm a great cook." He said. Jinx hesitantly nodded. She followed him into the kitchen. It wasn't a very over-the-top area, but it was equipped with everything a kitchen required. Kid Flash looked at the ingredients in his refrigerator intently, wondering what culinary marvel he should prepare. He wanted to make something special for Jinx. He wanted her to feel welcomed. It only then dawned on him that he could simply ask her.

"So, what would you like? I can cook anything." He stated. "What happened to not trying to impress me?" She asked sarcastically. "I'm not. It's a fact, and I'm willing to prove it." He said, puffing his chest out. "You're being awfully nice. What if I haven't completely turned?" said Jinx. She instantly regretted saying it. She knew all too well that she'd fallen too far at this point, and she might have just backed herself into a corner. Meanwhile, Kid Flash was also having a mild internal conflict. He knew how overly trusting he could be, and wondered if he was making a mistake. But, never one to back out on a risky plan, he remained vigilant.

"Then allow my cooking skills to turn you the rest of the way." Jinx inwardly sighed with relief. "Thanks." She said. Kid Flash knew he was making the right choice. "So, what would you like?" he asked. Jinx thought for a moment. Though she was unsure if Kid Flash could make it, she desperately wanted her favorite food. "Rice." She said. "Chicken Fried rice with Steamed pork dumplings." She said, trying to suppress her watering mouth. "Easy. I'll be back in a flash with the ingredients." He sped off, leaving Jinx alone in his home. She thought about the irony of the situation. A week ago, if presented this opportunity, she would have this place in ruins and walk away with a jaunty swagger in her step. But now, the very idea seemed so wrong. She still couldn't believe she had fallen so far from her former path. She almost forgot why she had been the way she was in the first place.

Almost.

Just as she was about to recall her regrettable past, Kid Flash had returned with a basket of groceries. Jinx smiled, relieved for the distraction that kept her from reliving her past. Kid Flash began to set up the individual ingredients in the kitchen. Jinx watched intently as he effortlessly began to make exactly what she asked for. "How do you already know the recipe?" she asked. "I read the recipe in a cook book at the shop. It's easy to remember." He said, turning away from the rice to wrap the dumplings.

Within minutes, the food was done, and filled two plates on the kitchen table. Kid Flash held Jinx's chair out for her. "You certainly know how to treat a girl." She said with a snarky tone. "I try." He replied. Jinx took the first bite of the food. It was amazing. She started eating happily, savoring each bite of food. Kid Flash was pleased. He was almost worried she might not like it, but his admittedly massive ego would never let himself believe that. By the time they had both finished their food, it was almost ten at night. Jinx was pleasantly content, not having anything decent to eat in weeks. She felt like she could fall asleep in the chair she was sitting on.

So she did.

Kid Flash had finished washing up, and turned to find His new companion sleeping contently in her chair. "Awww, she's pretty cute when she's sleeping." He said, thankfully not loud enough to wake her. He gently picked her up and took her to one of the three guest rooms in the structure. He tucked her under the covers and left the room. He thought he might go to sleep as well, but that was before the police scanner alerted him. There was trouble. He hesitated to leave Jinx alone again, but there was evil afoot, and it was his duty to deal with it. He dashed out the door, leaving Jinx to dream sweetly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Jinx awoke in a daze. Her alarm clock was missing; she had no idea what time it was. _Gizmo. I told that little creep to stay out o- _It was at that moment she realized she was no longer at HIVE five's hideout. The events of last night came back to her in a flash. Being carried at super speed, seeing his head-quarters, eating his food. She blushed furiously. She had made herself vulnerable to _him._ The very idea made her shudder.

She was weak. That was it. She had just left her home and was swayed by the situation. She reassured herself of this, and decided to get up. She exited the guest room and explored the area. She knew of the kitchen, the commons area, and the guest rooms. She wondered what other surprises might lurk in the area. She could tell that all hallways lead to the track in the center, which the commons area overlooked. She walked from the guest hall, and the track came into view. To her surprise, there was a grey and blue blur circling the track at incredible speed.

Jinx walked out to look at Kid Flash running on the track with such force, and wondered why he was out of uniform. It took her a moment to remember that superheroes have lives outside of saving the day. Some of them, anyways. She knew that the teen titans certainly didn't. Except for maybe Robin, but she got the impression that he'd abandoned civilian life long ago.

She stopped pondering the subject when she noticed that Kid Flash had stopped running. Now that he wasn't a distant blur, he noticed that his clothes consisted of a gray training shirt, black shorts, and 30-pound weights on his hands and legs, and a 60-pound vest. Needless to say, she was baffled. He was clearly moving faster than when he'd carried her, and she didn't weigh nearly as much as the combined weight of his equipment. He wondered just how fast he could actually go.

She also wondered exactly how strong he was. Kid Flash walked over to a monitor. "Damn!" he cursed to himself. He walked off to the table where a bottle of water rested and replenished his stamina with the cool liquid. As he turned his head up to drink, he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, a certain pink haired house guest. "Hey there!" he waved to her. He walked up the steps into the cleared-out stands, and approached Jinx.

"What were you doing?" she asked. "Trying to break my record." He explained. "I run at 100 miles per hour, while wearing weights on my arms, legs, and torso, and see how many laps I can do in twenty minutes. My record is two hundred, but I only got around eighty. I'm still a little sore from last night." "Last night?" "After you fell asleep, I brought you to bed. When I went back to the commons area, my crime scanner went off. Another baddy was Attacking central, so I…" Kid Flash went on to describe his flight in great detail, but Jinx didn't hear a word of it. She'd stopped listening after he told her he carried her to bed. _What made him think he could do that! That- that chauvinist. He's trying to con me._ She thought. Much to her chagrin, however, she had one thought that overpowered all the anger incited inside her.

_He's really sweet. _

She cringed at the thought, but she knew it was true. Kid Flash was a genuine sweetheart, something Jinx hadn't encountered, well, ever. "Jinx? Helllloooo." Jinx snapped out her state of thought as Kid Flash waved his hand in her face. She blushed out of embarrassment. "Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about a few things." "That's cool, I was thinking too." "About what?" Kid Flash leaned in a little closer.

"About how you look cute with your hair down." He said, without skipping a beat. Jinx was surprised at the comment, and utterly shocked at how Kid Flash just walked off, as if nothing had just happened. "Ya hungry?" he asked. On a table in the commons area, laid two plates of whole-wheat pancakes. "Better dig in while they're hot." He said rushing to his plate and sitting on the couch in front of the large TV. He turned it on to some insane science show in which they test some insane theory in some insane way for no other reason than it being entertaining.

Jinx picked up a plate of her own and sat next to Kid Flash. Kid Flash was happy. He would never tell anyone, but he was starting to get lonely living here, and Jinx made good company. "So…" Jinx said. Kid Flash muted the television, and turned to look at Jinx. "You really live here by yourself?" She asked. Kid Flash leaned back. "Not exactly." He said. "Sometimes other super heroes crash here. 'Course, not a lot of people know about this place. My friend Super Boy is supposed to be my 'roommate', but he's rarely ever around." He frowned.

"What about your parents?" Jinx asked. "They don't even know about my identity. They think I'm at a school overseas." He laughed. "Kid Fl-" she was interrupted by a finger to her lips. "No. So long as I'm out of costume, it's just Wally. Wally West." Jinx was shocked that he would tell her his secret identity, a secret that would put him and everyone he knows and loves in danger. "And you are?" he asked. Jinx looked down.

"Jinx. Never had another name." "I don't understand. No one ever gave you a name?" "It's a long story." "I have time." She looked at him. He lay back in the couch, trying to look nonchalant, but Jinx could tell otherwise. His eyes told her he was worried, and wanted to help her with whatever was troubling her. She sighed.

"My childhood was not a happy one. I was raised in an orphanage. Thing were always breaking. Someone was always getting hurt. It was a while before they realized it was me doing all that. My powers were out of control. They called me a monster, and I believed them." She felt herself start to tear up. "As soon as I could speak, they threw me out, into the streets. I was alone." She could still vividly remember every harsh detail of her childhood, and it tore her up inside. She was about to lose it.

But, just then, she felt something on her shoulder. She was brought into an embrace by Wally. It was so brief, so quick, but to Jinx, it was an experience to cherish forever. He brought her out of the embrace. "Hugs seem to fix everything don't they?" he said with a goofy grin. She was speechless. "I…" "Go on, get it all out." She nodded. "Sorry. Anyways, I was officially homeless. A five year old girl, with no where to call home. I don't know if people were just awful during that time period, or if I was just unlucky enough to have lived amongst the worst people on the planet, but no one even seemed to care that I, a little girl, was left unattended. They seemed to reject me just for existing. And the times when I lost control of my powers didn't help. I destroyed everything I got close to. People ran me out of town. I had no one. Until Brother Blood found me." she clenched her fist.

"I was vulnerable. And he knew it. He didn't even have to use his messed up brainwashing powers on me. He told me I was special. He told me I was better than normal people. He promised me." "What happened next?" "He brought me to hive. I lived there. I learned how to control my powers, and for a while, I felt like a normal kid. But…" She shuddered. "After I got older, he put me to 'training.' Me, Mammoth, and Seemore. I didn't want to. After all he told me, I still thought it was wrong. Brother Blood wasn't happy about that. He used that freaky brain-washing power of his. I became a puppet, like everyone else at HIVE. He imprinted in my head. He convinced me I was evil, and always would be." Wally had been watching intently, and though he would never admit it, he found the story predictable.

It wasn't his fault, and it's not like it was so predictable to anyone. That's just how his head worked. He always thought a few steps ahead, which got himself nearly killed more times than he would comfortably admit. But, what Jinx did next, he would not have predicted in a million years. She _smiled._ "What?" he asked. "It's just. I thought for a really long time that I was always evil. That my bad luck powers made me a bad person. And all it took to break that little spell over me… was meeting you." She blushed as she spoke. Wally did much of the same.

"Glad I could be of assistance." He mustered. "H-hey. Where's your washroom?" She asked. She'd just remembered that she hadn't bathed recently. "Right down that hall way." He pointed to a hall in the building. Jinx nodded and ran towards the hall. In the end Wally only had one thought. _I knew she was good._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jinx entered the hall to find that rather than a 'washroom' it was more of a shower room. Perhaps she should have expected as much, seeing that the building was once a veritable tribute to athleticism, but she hoped there would be some redesign to the showers to make them more _private._ Reluctantly, she entered the showers and turned on the water. Wally heard the water being turned on as he walked to the kitchen to clean up breakfast.

Once again, his mind started working miles ahead of his being. He started to wonder how long Jinx would be here. What he would do were she to leave, what he would do were she to stay, etc. something he didn't want to think about was what he might do were she to turn back into a villain again.

The very idea tore him apart. At the same time, he got the feeling that wouldn't be happening any time soon. He must've pondered this for longer than he thought, as whilst pondering possible events of the future, he heard Jinx call from the shower hall.

"Hey, uh Wally? I forgot to bring clothes. Can you get me a spare uniform from my backpack?" Wally did as he was asked, and grabbed one of the many uniforms packed inside the backpack.

"I'll leave them on the bench outside the hall." He called, leaving the uniform for her to wear. As he made his way back, he found that he left her backpack open. For the umpteenth time in his life, Wally's curiosity, something he was sure would be the death of him, got the better of him.

He peered over her backpack while it _just so happened _to be opened. And because of this opening, when he put his hand on top of the pack, it _just so happened_ to slip in. At this point, Wally dropped the _just so happened_ alibi, and just grabbed the first thing he found out of the ordinary.

The thing in question took the form of a curious looking spiral notebook. He opened to find something he should have expected, but still found himself caught off guard by it. In the notebook were a slew of drawings, all having something in common. "Unicorns." Wally laughed to himself about the subject.

"What. Do you think. You're doing?" Jinx scowled at Wally as he shivered in shock. Wally was wondering if these were his final moments, and, if so, what he should do. He turned slowly. "If I told you it was all an accident, would you believe me?" he asked, thinking it to be a completely reasonable question. Jinx, in return, gave a decidedly reasonable answer. Said answer came in the form of hex bolts that sent Wally flying in an inconceivable direction until something ultimately stopped his momentum, sending an incredible pain throughout his body.

Never the pessimist, the only thing Wally could think to do was laugh. "Hehehe. I suppose I deserved that." He said. "So, what? Are you just going to mock my drawings?" Asked Jinx. She was always defensive about her artwork, which is why she hid it. Working against the pain, Wally shot up and dashed in front of Jinx, staring her in the face.

"Actually, I thought they were pretty good." He said.

"Yeah right. It's just a bunch of cat-scratchings." Jinx insisted.

Wally swiped the journal from her hand.

"Hey!"

"While unicorns are a strange subject, the drawings are pretty good." He said, surveying the work.

"You really think so?"

"I really think so." Wally handed the journal back to her.

"Thanks." Jinx blushed. Thankfully for her, Wally didn't notice, as his head was turned to look at the clock.

"Well, I guess it's time to do my 'work' for today." He said with a hint of arrogance in his tone. Of course, he had every right to be arrogant. His work would take average men hours, but his fast thinking and faster hands could complete the same assignment in a fraction of the time.

He sat at his computer, cracked his knuckles, and began typing on three keyboards simultaneously. Jinx stared in awe as three monitors began being filled with what, to her, was gibberish, but to Wally, was the purest form of internet data. One page after another, codes, passwords, pass codes, system engine workings, and all other sorts of garglemesh filled the screens. Jinx became entranced by the incredible speed of the text.

Wally's hands glided across the keyboards, never stopping. His eyes moved so fast it seemed he had three of them; one for each screen. Before either of them knew it, Wally had finished his work. He looked at the clock. Exactly thirty minutes has passed, just as he said.

"Whoa." Was all Jinx could say.

"All in a day's work." Wally laughed. He stood up and left with a crack of his neck. "I'm gonna go wash up. Be right back." He ran off to the wash room, but not before grabbing his uniform. Once again, Jinx was left alone in Wally's house. The situation still felt awkward, being in such an establishment. She wondered what the HIVE five were doing. She wondered if they missed her. Most of all, she wondered if she missed them.

Since Brother Blood's mind control was broken, she found that she hadn't seen them as friends, but as underlings, or villains. And not as in 'fellow villains'. She was starting to confuse herself with these thoughts, but they were abruptly interrupted when Wally entered clad in his red & yellow super suit.

The suit that Jinx could help but notice how well Wally filled it out.

She immediately scolded herself for thinking that way, but the thought remained. "Alright! Ready to start the day!" he announced. "Hey, you alright?" Jinx was still blushing. "Fine! I'm fine." Kid Flash gave a skeptical smirk, but decided not to exacerbate the situation.

"Yeah, well. I guess we-" he was interrupted by the crime scanner going off. "Trouble. Town square." He announced, looking at the monitor. He turned to Jinx. "Wanna come?" Jinx fidgeted with her hands for a moment. "I- I can't. I'm sorry; I just can't right now." She said nervously. Kid Flash was saddened, but could understand her distress. "It's cool. I'll uh, I'll be right back." He sped out of the building to whatever danger awaited him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

"MWUHAHAHAHAHA! No one can stop the fury of the god's eye!" Shouted a villain clad in tattered cloth, and a metal helmet with a diagonal emblem on its forehead. He carried many bags of money slung over his back.

"Drop the money, and put your hands behind your head!" Shouted the chief of police. The villain did as he was told. "If you insist, officer." He said. Once his hands were behind his head, however, a ray of energy shot from the emblem on his helmet, causing a car to explode.

Crowds of people ran in a panic. Officers opened fire, but their bullets stopped short of making contact with the criminal. "God's Eye sees all!" he announced. With a pulse from his helmet, the bullets were sent flying in the direction of the officers. But, before they could make contact, all the officers were swept away by a flash of yellow and red.

"Wha..?" asked the astonished villain.

"Hey God's Eye, take a look at this!" announced an unknown voice.

God's Eye panicked and looked around him, seeing no one. He turned his head one more time, and was met with a fist to his face, delivered by everyone's favorite speedster; Kid Flash. Once God's Eye's helmet was removed, he was rendered powerless, and therefore easily apprehended by authorities.

"Thanks KF." Said an officer.

With a salute and a proud grin, Kid Flash sped back to his home, where he knew a good friend was waiting. But, he had but one stop to make before home, and turned short of Sangton street, to a flower shop.

"Oh, hello dear." Said the shopkeeper.

"Hey Mrs. F, Got my usual?" asked Kid Flash.

Presented to him was a vase, with a single red rose inside, wrapped in clear material. Kid flash took money from compartments inside his gloves, and paid the women. He sped off again, with the rose and vase in his hands.

Jinx was astonished. Just moments ago, she had watched coverage of a robbery by a masked villain calling himself 'God's Eye' who was stopped by none other than Kid Flash. In an instant, he had made a complete fool of the villain, and saved the lives of over a dozen police officers. She watched in awe as it ended and began so abruptly. Unfortunately, she also found herself miffed at the tone of voice from the reporter from the helicopter.

She sounded more like a love-struck school girl than a reporter.

"Once again, the incredible Kid Flash has saved our city from catastrophe! Oh my god! I think he just winked at me!" She said.

Jinx was just starting to lose her patience when she heard the entrance open. She looked to see Kid Flash acting strangely.

For one thing, he wasn't running up to her at break-neck speed. In fact, he was walking, and it appeared he had something behind his back.

"Hey there, Jinxy." He said.

"What did you just call me?" Jinx asked, her tone agitated.

It wasn't Kid Flash that made her agitated; she was still angry about that overly-bubbly reporter.

"Temper, temper. Just wanted to give you a souvenir." He presented the flower he'd bought at the second hand shop earlier. "Just like the first time I saw you." He said.

Jinx smiled. No matter how much she wanted to at the time, she would never forget that day.

"You're… so corny."

"I try." They both laughed and Jinx took the vase with the flower in it.

"I hope I can take care of it." She said.

"I'm sure someone as caring and gentle as yourself should have no problem."

"Biting sarcasm."

"You know it." kid flash checked the clock. "Ugh, it's only two." He said, frustrated.

He jumped onto the couch and crossed his arms. "What's the matter?" asked Jinx.

Kid Flash sighed. "It's just. Ugh, nothing."

"No, tell me."

"It's really not important."

"Tell me, or I'm going to destroy this place."

Kid Flash could tell she was serious. "Okay, okay. It's just… I feel like I move to fast."

Jinx's jaw dropped at the unfathomable comment.

"I know what you're thinking, and yea, it's possible. I feel like I do so many things, and I'm done with them so quickly, and then I'm completely out of things to do. I could fill a list of chores and hobbies, and finish the entire thing before the day is over. And I don't even want to do that because I don't like having a lot of things to do; I'd really just like a few things, or even just one, that could occupy me."

Kid Flash wore an irritated expression, but smiled at his next thought.

"But, I guess that's why I love crime fighting so much. It's the one thing that can slow me down. Well, one of two things."

Jinx sat next to him on the couch. "What's the second thing?" asked Jinx.

Kid Flash smiled and looked at her.

"You."

Jinx blushed furiously. "I really don't think I-"

"You don't give yourself enough credit." Kid Flash interrupted Jinx.

"You know, it'd be nice if you could let me get a word in."

"I'll stop interrupting when you stop putting yourself down." Jinx sighed. _Maybe he's right. I __**don't**__ give myself enough credit. I saved his life after all. _Jinx suddenly had an idea.

She grabbed her back pack, and ran to her room. Kid Flash wondered where she was going. He was surprised when she came out wearing a pink shirt, black jacket, and blue jeans with black tennis shoes.

"What's-"

"Change into civilian clothes. You say I can slow you down, so I'm gonna bring you to a complete stop."

Kid Flash did as he was told, and within seconds he was adorned in a red shirt and blue jacket, with black slacks and red tennis shoes. He was, once again, just Wally.

"Whaddya think?" Jinx rolled her eyes and simply dragged Kid Flash out of the door. She got the feeling he knew the answer to his own question.

The two eventually found themselves wandering the city, not a care in the world.

"So, what do we do first?" asked Jinx.

"**You **dragged **me** out here. What do you want to do?"

"There an arcade anywhere in this city?"

Wally smiled in response. "There is indeed."

He was doing the dragging now, as he led Jinx to their next escapade.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

"Whoa…" was all Jinx could manage to say.

"Yeah, I remember the first time I laid eyes on Point City Arcade." Said Wally.

To call the establishment before them and 'arcade' would be the equivalent of calling Godzilla a lizard. The building was enormous, and had enough video entertainment systems to bring a grown man to tears.

Jinx was hesitant to enter, but after a firm prodding and paid admission from Wally, she and he suddenly found each other immersed by the many gaming systems that the arcade had to offer.

"I- I don't even know where to start." Jinx said; absolutely breathtaken.

"I know where I wanna go." Said Wally as he took Jinx by the arm and drug her to his favorite area in the arcade.

"Racing stations?" She asked in a tone that seemed to say _how predictable._

"Did you expect any different?" he replied.

Jinx rolled her eyes, and manned an open station, gesturing for Wally to take the one next to her. He took the open station and the two activated their machines.

"Ready to lose?" She asked.

"You remember who you're talking to right?" Wally asked in reply.

"I know exactly who I'm talking to." She said.

He assumed there was something cryptic behind what she was saying, and whatever it was, he wouldn't let it catch him off guard. 3… 2… 1… And the race was one. Naturally, Wally took the lead immediately. What he didn't count on was Jinx being on his tail the entire time. For the first lap, she had been following relatively close behind. Second lap; she was tailing closer to him than he would like to admit. By the third lap, they were neck-and-neck. Wally was annoyed, but couldn't help but find it a little refreshing to find someone who could match him.

"Last lap. Seems like i have this one in the bag." Jinx taunted. She could tell Wally was getting annoyed.

"Beginner's luck." Wally pouted. Jinx was a little _too_ good.

Then, he heard something. Jinx was laughing. No, it wasn't a normal Jinx laugh. It was like a child's laughter. Every other time he had heard Jinx laugh, he'd heard a hint of a sinister nature. But this wasn't anything like he'd heard before. The sound rang in his ears, and he turned to look at Jinx to make sure it was her who was laughing. As he saw her, his suspicions were confirmed; Jinx was making that wondrous sound. He looked back at his game to find that he'd crashed into a wall, invoking more of Jinx's laughter as she crossed the finish line.

"Hahaha! Looks like I win!" she said, still laughing. "Man, what happened? You just zoned out there."

Wally snapped out of his trance.

"Uh, I just got distracted by something." He said.

"Rematch?" asked Jinx.

Wally thought for a moment. _What are the odds that she'll laugh like that again?_ "Yeah. Let's do it." he said. Once again, the race was on. For the rest of the day, Wally and Jinx played the day away at the arcade. Wally won a few races, Jinx won some others. Eventually they found themselves away from the racing games, and at the ski ball station. From there they found the shooters games. Before they knew it, it was already getting dark, and they decided to head back.

"Today was fun wasn't it?" Asked Jinx as she walked next to Wally.

"To say so would be an understatement." He replied.

The two were making their way back to Wally's 'secret head quarters' as he referred to it, but had stopped to get ice cream, something that Jinx couldn't help but note as incredibly cliché. That's not to say that she objected to the idea of getting ice cream with Wally, though she felt a little remorse when he paid for her ice cream and his own money. She knew he would have to, as she had no money of her own, but he didn't even ask when paying; he did it instinctively.

"There truly is no better place to get ice cream than Point City." Wally remarked.

"This is pretty good. Can't say I've had any better." Jinx agreed.

They walked side by side, savoring the flavor of their frozen treat, when Jinx noticed that Wally was staring up intently.

"There something on your mind?" she asked.

"I was just thinking… nah it's nothing."

"Obviously not. Tell me what you're thinking about."

"Well… back in the arcade, when you laughed, you sounded different. And every time you've laughed after that."

"How do you mean?"

"Well… the way you used to laugh, you always had a sort of sinister cackle hidden behind it. But now, your laugh sounds… what's the word? Pure." Wally finished.

Jinx blushed. "Pure?"

"Yeah, for lack of a better word. I'm not usually the one to point these things out, but when I hear you laugh now, in comparison to the way you used to laugh, I feel like you've lost all your evil-ness, if that makes any sense."

Jinx thought about Wally's words for a moment. Now that she thought about it, he was right. In fact, it wasn't just the arcade. Ever since she came here, she seemed to be changing. She knew she wasn't evil anymore, not since leaving the HIVE five, but she never thought she'd be considered truly good_._

"I think you're right." She said, smiling. "Guess you're good nature's rubbing off on me." she punched him the arm affectionately.

"Sounds like a good thing to me." he said.

Jinx smiled brightly. _Yeah. I guess it is._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

The two took a rather long time getting home without the aid of Wally's super speed, but they weren't in any mood to complain. They eventually did make their way back to the hideout, end entered to find an unexpected guest.

"Okay, but how did getting caught in a sonic tumbler make him lose his hand?" Asked Jinx as she and Wally entered his home.

"You know, not a day goes by I don't ask myself the same question."

They both laughed and walked around the stadium into the commons section.

"Wally?" called out an unknown voice from down the bedrooms.

Wally stiffened as he recognized the voice.

"Wally, that you?"  
>The voice got closer, and from the bedroom halls, a boy with a black leather jacket and an S emblem t-shirt entered the scene.<p>

"I was wondering where you- oh." Super Boy was surprised to see the girl standing next to his friend.

"Uhhh. Conner, this is Jinx." He said; an awkward blush spreading across both he and Jinx's faces.

"Hi." She said.

Super boy's brow furrowed.

"KF, why is there unauthorized personal in the head quarters?" he asked. "And why are you out of costume?"

"Conner, it's cool, she's a hero." Wally explained.

Jinx's expression softened, but was also sad. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't done much heroics recently.

"Yeah, well I was just dropping off my bike in the garage before I head out again. Won't need it where I'm going." Explained Super Boy.

"Ah, I can always look forward to monthly visits from my favorite Kryptonian, can't I?" Wally said with such biting sarcasm Jinx couldn't help but giggle.

Super Boy rolled his eyes at the comment. "Keep an eye on things." He said before flying out the door.

Wally let out a sigh of relief. He turned to Jinx.

"Sorry about that, he can be kind of super cop sometimes." He said.

He then noticed the hint of sadness in her eyes that she so desperately tried to conceal.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You called me a hero, but…"

"But what?"

"I don't deserve to be called one." She finally said.

She was stunned to hear Wally laughing. "Why are you laughing?" she asked; slightly miffed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just; how can you think you're not a hero?" he said.

Jinx wasn't sure how she should answer, so she just gave Wally a confuse stare.

"It's apparent that you're not a villain anymore, and you proved your heroics by saving me. You do little things all the time to be a hero."

"But, I couldn't even go with you to take out that God's Eye guy"

"You don't need to take out super villains to be a super hero." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You've already done a heroic feat by the end of every day."

"Like what?"

Wally had an answer, but he didn't want to give it to her just yet.

"You'll find out."

"Wally, now's not the time to be cryptic."

"Perhaps not, but do you know what time it is for?"

"Ugh, what?"

"Dinner!" he rushed off to the kitchen leaving Jinx pouting about her situation.

"Wally! I will not let you dodge this!" she called.

"Okay, but can we postpone it for supper? I'm thinking Italian." He replied.

Jinx was about to say something, but she realized that she **was** rather hungry.

"Ugh, fine but, this isn't over." She reluctantly said.

"That's the spirit." He began to lay out the necessary ingredients for the dish he had planned and started cooking.

Jinx waited at the table and simply watched as Wally cooked with a cheerful expression on his face. She felt her anger at him slowly subside for some reason. It seemed she simply couldn't be angry at someone who looked so content with himself. _Ugh, what is it about him that makes me feel like this?_ She thought. _I mean, all he's done is taken me into his home, let me eat his food, and hasn't said a single negative thing about, well, anything. And it just leaves me wondering 'why?' _ Try as she might, she just couldn't figure out what it was about him, or what it was about her that made him act this way. In her deep state of thought, she also hadn't realized that Wally had finished cooking dinner for the two of them.

Two plates of spaghetti with garnish were laid out on the table by non-other-than a jubilant Wallace West.

"Dig in." he announced.

He started to eat his well-prepared food with glee, but stopped as he noticed Jinx wasn't eating.

"There something wrong?" he asked.

There wasn't anything 'wrong' to Jinx, but she desperately needed an answer to a very important question.

"Can I ask you something?" She began.

"Anything." He replied.

She inhaled deeply. "Why… why did you give me a second chance?"

"What?"

"Out of all the villains that you could have 'converted' or whatever, why did you pick me?" The sincerity in her eyes made Wally hesitate.

He thought for a moment, but came up with what he thought would be an acceptable answer.

"Well, I'd seen you doing your crimes before, and while you seemed to be enjoying yourself, it also seemed like there was something looming over you. You didn't have that ruthless look in your eye like your cronies." He looked at Jinx and smiled with relief as she started eating when he began to speak.

"See, with all the time I have on my hands, I've gotten pretty god at reading people, and the way your head worked seemed to be different from the others. They were just a bunch of petty crooks, but you did what you did for respect, or recognition. And I think that you think you need respect, because someone told you that you didn't deserve it, and you always thought that the only way to get it would be to take it yourself."

Jinx's eyes widened with every word, as if she was coming to some sort of realization.

"And that led you to do what you could to get what you wanted, but that you could never earn." Wally began to blush. "And I thought you just needed someone to tell you that you did deserve it, and could earn it. And, you know, I wanted to be the person to tell you." He looked away, failing to hide his blush.

Jinx blushed as well. Despite that, she knew he was right. Down to every detail. After all the suffering and abuse she had suffered, she believed she didn't deserve respect. Then, when Brother Blood showed up, she believed she would have to take it. Years went by, and all it took was some goof ball in spandex to help her realize how wrong she had been.

"Wow. Th-that's really, uh, profound." She said, blushing equally as brightly as Wally.

"Yeah, well, you know." He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

They both stared at their still relatively full plate.

"You know…"

"I'm not to hungry either" Wally took the plates and dumped the contents into the disposal.

"Maybe we should call it a night." Wally suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Jinx got up and headed to her room. Wally did much of the same.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Wally awoke very early in the morning, as he so often did. He found that he had an unfamiliar sense of anxiousness, and found that the best course of action would be to do his morning training routine. He began on the track, preparing himself for the timer.

3…2…1… And he was off.

The feeling of anxiousness wasn't leaving him, and, as a result, he was running particularly fast. Lap by lap, he circled the track, even causing a slow spiral wind to form in the center of the building. He stopped as soon as the timer went off, and was surprised by two factors. He found that in running, he hadn't broken a sweat, and he had broken his record by over a hundred laps.

"Wow. I wonder how…" he thought, but once again, something caught him by surprise.

The crime alert went off, which was unusual at such an early hour. Regardless, he knew he had a job to do. He thought about waking Jinx, but decided she must've needed the sleep. He grabbed his suit and dashed out of the door, leaving a note on the commons room table.

The alert of for something happening at town square, which led him to wonder what a bad guy would be doing down there. He arrived with time to spare to see the cause for alarm. A large robotic humanoid faced away from him as it was destroying anything it could.

"Hey, you're a long way from home." The Automaton turned to face Kid Flash and it's 'eye' turned red.

"TARGET: KID FLASH ACQUIRED." Came a metallic voice.

Without hesitation, the robot pointed its arms at Kid Flash, and two mini-guns protruded from the wrists. It began firing relentlessly, and Kid Flash ran as fast as he could to dodge the bullets. Kid Flash's mind was working as fast as it could, trying to look for an opening.

A sharp u-turn and a low dive and he was running just under the onslaught of bullets being fired at him. He reached the robot to deliver a high-velocity punch to the head. He then immediately regretted his decision, as his hand throbbed with pain, and the robot's head was barely scuffed.

"DISINTEGRATOR CANNON: ACTIVATE."

The robot's chest cavity opened to reveal a large cannon with a red light being emitted from it. Kid Flash's eyes widened, and he ran just before the cannon fired a red beam of lights the hit the ground with tremendous force. Now, on top of dodging two sets of bullets, he had to dodge frequent blasts from the droid's disintegrator ray. _Man, you picked a great time to go on another quest, or whatever, Super Boy!_ He thought while trying to think of a plan. Suddenly, he got an idea.

He ran around a building, out of the robot's vision, and ran vertically upward until he reached the roof. He peaked over the roof top to make sure the robot couldn't see him. _Okay, am I rally gonna do this?_ He asked himself, despite already knowing the answer. "Here goes everything." He ran to the edge of the roof opposite to the robot, and ran to the other ledge for a running leap. He jumped into a feet-first dive towards the robot.

The robot looked around, clueless, and was taken by surprise as Kid Flash landed feet first into its open chest cavity, crushing his disintegrator. It also found that Kid Flash's hands gripped its mini-guns and tore them from its wrists.

Meanwhile, Kid Flash couldn't stop thinking _Owww OuchOuchOuchOuch, oh god this is painful! _

He finally leaped back from the robot and threw the mini-guns aside.

"You know, you should pay with things like these." He taunted, despite the incredible pain he felt.

"MISSILE SYSTEMS: ACTIVATE. TARGET: KID FLASH. FIRE." Doors on the shoulders and abdomen of the machine opened to reveal various missiles, that soon launched themselves at Kid Flash, who made a point of dodging the as best he could. He made sharp turns, tremendous leaps, and heard the explosions from various stray missiles.

He avoided the last missile and led its way into the face of the robot. Kid Flash thought himself safe, until he heard a scream. He turned and saw a young news caster and her camera man trapped under the rubble of a building.

"What is wrong with the media?" he asked himself as he rushed to the aid of the news crew. He created a spiral wind around the wreckage to lift the rubble, and carried the news reporter and her camera man out of its way as it fell.

"What are you two doing here?" he scolded them.

"Getting a better view?"

"Ugh, whatever just get out of here!"

And with that, Kid Flash sped back into battle. He surveyed the area to find that the robot, despite being damaged, was still functioning.

"Come on! What's left?" Kid Flash taunted.

"CRYO-FIELD: ACTIVATE" came the steely voice.

_Cryo what?_ Thought Kid flash. Suddenly, a field of energy came from the robot's head, and enveloped Kid Flash. He tried to run, but he felt extremely cold. He soon found he couldn't move at all.

_Oh. Cryo-field._

The robot Approached Kid Flash, and he looked up at it, thinking it might be the very last thing he would see. Until a familiar sound was heard.

Jinx awoke, with a feeling of pure content. She left her room and immediately headed for the shower, as was her normal morning routine. She left the shower feeling rejuvenated. _Ah, I can't remember the last time I felt like this_ she thought.

Come to think of it, she had never felt like this before. She couldn't put a finger on the peculiar feeling. She also wondered where Kid Flash was. She checked the time to find that it was almost ten in the morning. She walked into the commons area, and saw a note on the table.

_**Had a baddy to fight. Be back in a flash. **_

__She laughed at the note and turned on the television. _I'm sure he's fine._ She thought. But, at the same time, she got the feeling that she'd be more comfortable knowing how he was doing.

_I'm sure the news is seeing what's happening. I'll just check on him._ She turned the channel to the news, and her cheerful mood became panicked and anxious.

"Our local super hero, Kid Flash, arrived on the scene almost an hour prior, and has been fighting hard to keep the robotic monstrosity that's been plaguing the city since early this morning. It seems Kid Flash has run to the roof of that building!" Announced the same annoying news caster.

Jinx gasped as she saw Kid Flash leap off the building and land painfully on the robot.

"Yes! The heroic young man has done significant damage to the robot! I knew he could do it!" Jinx grew angry at the news caster's tone. When it became apparent that the robot wasn't giving up, she knew she would have to help Kid Flash. She ran to the garage where she found Super Boy's motorcycle.

"Sorry, soops." She said, and started to hot-wire the vehicle. As soon as she got it started, she Raced off to Kid Flash, hoping she would make it in time.

Kid Flash looked at the robot for what he thought would be the last thing he would ever see. He then a heard a familiar sound, and watched as the robot was launched backward by rays of pink energy. He was free from the cryo-field, but was still too cold to move. He could turn his head back to see Jinx standing a few feet away from him, her eyes glowing with anger.

"AQUIRING NEW TARGET." Announced the robot, centering its targeting matrix on Jinx.

She wasn't listening, as she knelt down to Kid Flash.

"You okay?" she asked.

"A lot better now." He replied in a raspy voice.

She turned to the Robot. She recognized the symbol on the head of the robot, identifying it as one of General Immortus' _I was wondering when I'd hear from theses assholes again._

"You've spent all day trashing the town, and trashing my boy! This ends now!"

She hexed the ground beneath the robot, and a pip shot up to spew water at it, launching it into the air. The robot landed and set its sights on Jinx, firing missiles in her direction. Rays of energy shot from her hands and wrapped around the missiles, and they were suddenly redirected towards the machine.

The explosions knocked it back, and one of its legs had been lost. It held and arm out towards Jinx, and it was abruptly torn away by a stray hex bolt. Jinx stood over the machine. "You're done here." and with that, hex bolts enveloped the robot, and it exploded into pieces.

Jinx exhaled a sigh of relief and ran back to Kid Flash.

"Come one, we're getting you home." She said comfortingly.

Kid Flash just nodded. She took one of his arms around her shoulder and led him back to super boy's bike.

"Wait! Wait! Miss, do you have time for an interview?" asked a tired news caster.

Jinx turned to give her and angered glare. Her eye's flashed pink and the camera and microphone fell to pieces immediately.

"Oops." She said.

She got Kid Flash onto The motorcycle, and left the news reporter and her cameraman in a huff. Kid Flash held on to Jinx's waist as they rode back to Kid Flash's head quarters, making sure no one would be following them.

"How'd you start Super Boy's bike?" he asked.

"Hotwired it."

"Hehe. He's not gonna like that." Kid Flash was still in incredible pain, but that would never keep him from looking on the bright side of life.

"Conserve your energy KF, we're almost home." She was going to rip her hair out from worry. She could only hope that Kid Flash would be alright. She thought she might be worrying too much.

That didn't stop her from worrying. They finally made it back to the head quarters, and she had Kid Flash enter the entrance code. She drug him onto his bed and sat next to him.

"What can I do?" she asked pleadingly.

"You don't-"

"Wally, you're injured. Tell me what I have to do."

Wally was too tired to protest. "Get these boots off, and check my feet."

Jinx took of Kid Flash's boots, and gasped when she saw the condition they were in. Kid Flashes Feet were bloody and swollen beyond comprehension.

"Do you have a first-aid kit anywhere?" she asked.

"Red cupboard. Kitchen." He replied.

She ran to get the kit as fast as she could, and ran back to tend to Kid Flash's injuries. _Thank god I learned first-aid at HIVE_. She thought as she applied the medicine and wrapped Kid Flash's feet. She started to tear up as she looked at the once cheerful and energetic Kid Flash laid out before her, barely alive. Kid Flash didn't want to see her cry.

"Jinx, come here." he said.

Jinx sat next to him on the bed.

"You wanna know, what I meant when I said you do heroic feats every day, and you asked what they were?"

"I suppose I do, but you shouldn't be tal-" he held a hand up to silence her.

"That heroic feat that you do, is being here waiting for me."

"What?"

"Jinx, I've never been very close to anyone. Not my family, not even most of my friends. That's why I take things so lightly. I know that if something goes wrong, I'm not leaving anything behind. I could go out to fight crime and not be scared if I wasn't going to come back. 'Cause I knew that it didn't matter since I had no one to come back to. Then, I met you. And when you came here, I knew I wanted to try my hardest to fight the bad guys, because I wanted to come back and see your smiling face. And I didn't mind when you said you didn't want to come fight with me, because it meant you weren't in danger. I guess I didn't know it at first, but I do now." He started to tear up.

"I love you, Jinx."

Jinx was shocked to say the least. She could hardly believe what she was hearing. She could only think of one thing to do. Tears in her eyes, she leaned gently to kiss Kid Flash on the lips.

Kid Flash hadn't expected quite such a reaction, but he was too tired to react, so the only thing he could do was return the kiss. Which, in retrospect, is what he would have done anyways. Time stopped for both of them, and they laid locked in each other's embrace. Finally, they broke for air.

"Does this mean…?" asked Kid Flash devilishly.

Jinx grinned. "I love you too, Wally."

They laid next to each other for the rest the day. And neither would have had it any other way.


End file.
